A new strain of mycoplasma originated in transfection of a standard NIH-3T3 cell line with DNA isolated from AIDS patients' tissues was designated as Mycoplasma incognitus. This agent was found to be infectious in cell culture and in the monkey to cause a wasting syndrome and death. Specific genetic clones and antibodies were obtained for this agent and used to probe infected tissues. Attempts have been made to develop molecular and serological assays and to assess the significance of this newly identified agent in human disease. Genetic analysis of this agent by liquid hybridization procedure has shown that DNA of this agent closely resembles M. fermentans. M. fermentans has been associated with leukemia previously.